Goodies
by magicmumu
Summary: Nice days are nice, take it from Emma Swan. light Emma/Ruby Red Swan


Fic: Goodies

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: light, pre-? Emma/Ruby (Red Swan)

Rating: PG

Summary: Nice days are nice, take it from Emma Swan.

There were seemed to be three silent rules of Storybrook: One, you never crossed Regina Mills or Mr. Gold. Two, everyone eats at Gran's at least once a week if not eveyday. And three, on the rare occasion there is a nice day, you stay outside for as long as possible. Emma has broken all but one of those rules on at least one occasion, and that was only because since she had been in Storybrook, there hadn't really been any nice days. Now the sun was doing its best to shine through the clouds and the wind that picked up wasn't freezing, so Emma spent most of her day on patrol. She stopped by where the park was and saw the children playing, and then found a good sized tree in what served as a small feild. It was used to play community games on, or the tentative plans to have an outdoor movie showing. Emma placed down the emergency blanket from her car and sat down against it, watching as people walked by. Even the mayor had taken the day to spend with Henry as the two walked past Emma with a kite. There was small talk, and then Regina ushered them away to the larger part of the grass. Though Henry wanted Emma to watch, she told him that he was on the other side of the feild and she would watch from there.

People-watching never got old for Emma. It was the one skill that she had developed over time which had proven to be useful. It had gotten her out of a lot of trouble, and helped her talk to people to know what their intention was. It was how she was able to figure of people were lying. People in Storybrook were different though. There was something off about this whole town, but she couldn't figure it out. She had been lied to so many times without her sensors going off. She had trusted too easily, let her guard down. "Muffin?" Emma was startled out of her thoughts by the approach or Ruby, who wore a red sweatshirt with the hood down. She carried a basket of goodies, and Emma wondered if she really was Little Red Riding Hood. Emma took a look inside. "Since no one's coming into the diner, the diner is sort of coming to them.

"Whatcha got," Emma asked.

"May I?" Ruby asked as she gestured towards the blanket. Emma nodded. Ruby sat down next to Emma, but left room between them with the basket. She began to take out some of the wrapped treats, muffins, plates of sliced pie, rice crispy treats, even crepes. Just about as soon as the basket was half way unloaded, a couple of people came over to see. After another small group of people left with their goodies, Ruby looked over to Emma with a small smile. "I sort of took over your blanket and set up shop, didn't I? And here I was trying to sell you something."

"That's fine. I am just glad no one called dibs on that brownie. how much?"

"Free if you let me stay here. You kind of have the best vantage point of the park, and if the weather stays this way, more people may come this way looking for a frisbee or soccer game ."

"I'm not saying no to a free brownie," Emma said, accepting the treat from the brunette. She liked watching as people came up to Ruby with pleasantries before buying.

"Looks like you're good for business," Ruby said after the basket became empty.

"I must exude the messege that they better buy something or I'd arrest them," Emma said. She stretched out her feet a little more, her arms went upwards, and she made a satisfied sound.

"Probably! And don't forget, I was deputy for a day. I just think we're good together. I mean- You know, working… together." Ruby winced at how she may have sounded.

"We're an amazing team," Emma agreed. When Ruby looked at the blonde, there was a small smirk there, which made Ruby look away again.

"Well, I should get back. Need to refill."

"Can't you stay and enjoy the… what passes for sunshine just a little bit longer?"

"Gotta make a living. Not all of us are on salary," Ruby teased.

"Aw, low blow, Lucas," Emma almost whined, but didn't seem too put out by it.

"If you're good, maybe I'll bring you back some hot chocolate," the younger woman said.

"Hey, I'm always good."

"Promises, promises," Ruby shot back. There was a twitch of Ruby's eyebrow and a look on her face that clearly told Emma that once she was in her element, she could flirt too. Emma watched the young woman walk away, and then leaned back against the tree and watched as Henry and Regina's kite got higher and higher in the air.

End


End file.
